HF 011 All Infernal Conversation
8:01:23 PM Creed: (( eyy )) 8:01:29 PM DM: Devil 1: "Look, sestra. The high born babe has one of our own as a body guard. Adorable." 8:02:01 PM DM: Devil 2: "What of the other one? Do you smell that. What is she doing with our kind?" 8:02:15 PM Creed: "I know which one you're talking about." 8:02:57 PM Rune: Rune folds her arms. 8:03:26 PM Creed: "In a sense, she sees as as mostly just people. Personality-wise, I suppose. Though she takes on your appearance much more... aggressively." 8:04:34 PM DM: Devil 2: "She would not. She is too high for that." 8:05:23 PM DM: Devil 1: "Who cares what she thinks? I want to know where you found this soldier with the stick. She's pathetic. I could break her between two of my fingers." 8:05:42 PM Creed: "The mage-guild, while I was performing my research." 8:06:35 PM DM: Devil 1: "Magic. Heh. True warriors don't need some fancy words to win a fight." 8:07:28 PM Rune: True warriors don't need armor to survive a fight. 8:08:40 PM DM: Devil 1: "Oh, she does speak. So, tell me, sestra, what are you doing here with such lame excuses for our kind?" 8:09:05 PM Rune: Slumming, as usual. 8:09:55 PM DM: Devil 2: "The other one. The celestial. She's blocking me out." 8:10:52 PM DM: Devil 1: "Shut up about the celestial, Tiprus, I'm talking to our sestra. (turns back to Rune) So, who clipped you, sestra?" 8:11:15 PM Rune: Nobody, I came out this way. 8:11:24 PM Creed: Creed crosses her arms 8:12:15 PM DM: Devil 1: "...wait...you....what are you?" 8:12:21 PM Creed: "Who?" 8:12:23 PM Rune: I'm a freak of nature. 8:12:32 PM Rune: Now quit pestering me and talk to her, she's the fancy one. 8:12:58 PM Creed: "Oh no do go on, I have nothing better to do with my time, as they don't like speaking to baby nobles." 8:13:00 PM Rune: Rune points at Creed, and lets her eyes go a bit glowy. 8:13:26 PM Creed: "Wow, real warrior like." 8:13:48 PM Rune: Well I don't like talking to people I'm not allowed to bite. 8:13:52 PM DM: Devil 1 turns to Creed. "What do you want?" 8:14:03 PM Creed: "You know exactly what I want, as I've already asked it prior." 8:14:27 PM DM: Devil 1: "I forgot. I was too busy not caring." 8:14:52 PM Creed: Creed shows her ring again. "This, tell me what you know of this lineage." 8:15:56 PM DM: Devil 1: "I know it is means that while I was busy fighting some war for your kind, you were probably having someone like me wipe your ass after every shit." 8:16:34 PM Creed: "Well then, luckily for you I don't need you to wipe my ass, or anyone for that matter." 8:16:34 PM DM: Devil 1: "I'm a grunt, and you're apparently some noble fuck." 8:17:00 PM DM: Devil 1: "What do you think I'd know?" 8:17:30 PM Creed: "Names, what ring the house is located on, how they're faring, anything that would actually be relevant but it seems that you don't even have information like that." 8:17:50 PM Creed: "Which is honestly, a real pity. " 8:18:39 PM Creed: "Instead all you can do is sling insults like the barbarian you are, even your sestra," Creed points to Rune, "has more sense than you do." 8:19:09 PM DM: Devil 1 turns back to Rune. "I bet she does. Are your scales blue?" 8:19:27 PM DM: Devil 1: "I can't tell under that robe." 8:20:04 PM Rune: Why do you care? 8:26:14 PM DM: They both turn to each other. "What is this?" "I...I can't break it." 8:26:28 PM Creed: "Be careful.." 10:52:25 PM DM: Devil 1: "Sestra?" 10:55:13 PM DM: Tiprus: "Aw, the little one with the lute looks so cute. Belza, can we keep him?" 10:55:32 PM DM: Belza: "Tiprus, no more pets. Remember the last one?" 10:56:45 PM Creed: "While under my custody..." Creed looks at Rune, "You two will learn how to speak Common." 10:57:08 PM DM: Belza: "Stupid monkey language." 10:57:57 PM DM: DM added Quill to this conversation 10:58:18 PM Rune: It is. 10:58:32 PM Rune: What did you mean earlier about blue scales, anyway? 10:59:22 PM DM: Belza: "Tiprus and I are red scale. You are smaller, more like scout. They are blue scale. But even they have wings." 10:59:47 PM Rune: Probably tainted blood. 10:59:49 PM Rune: Rune shrugs. 10:59:57 PM Rune: Some things come out wrong. 11:00:02 PM DM: Tiprus: "I am happy to see sestra of any color. It is very lonely here." 11:00:23 PM DM: Belza: "Tiprus. We are not lonely. We are warriors." 11:00:33 PM Rune: It is, though. 11:00:36 PM Creed: "I am glad to reunite at least some of our kind, even from the binds of the witch hunters." 11:01:16 PM DM: Belza: "You are not our kind, princess. Fight some real wars, and then speak to me of being our kind." 11:01:21 PM Rune: I really don't know what's going on, though. I didn't really want to see them get horribly killed or maimed, either, mind you, but. 11:01:25 PM DM: Tiprus: "She means thank you." 11:02:02 PM Creed: "She is welcome." 11:02:04 PM Rune: To be fair, I haven't fought in a proper war either, although there were some very obnoxious swords. 11:03:09 PM Creed: "Don't forget that carpet." 11:03:44 PM Rune: And a carpet and some ravenmen and also a lot of fae treethings. 11:03:51 PM Creed: "and Nothics." 11:03:58 PM Rune: Oh, I forgot the Nothics. 11:04:41 PM DM: Belza: "This day has made me weary. Which chamber is ours?" 11:05:32 PM Creed: "How do you two feel about a symbol of Gargauth?" 11:06:02 PM DM: Tiprus: "We prefer Asmodeus, really. Gargauth is...not in line with our beliefs." 11:06:15 PM Rune: Sensible, I thought he sounded daft. 11:06:34 PM Creed: "That is good, but we have a basement, and if you wish you may sleep in my quarters." 11:07:19 PM DM: Belza: "...are you inviting us to share a bed with you, princess?" 11:07:25 PM Rune: I've already got two in mine, so I think we're full here. 11:07:44 PM Creed: "I am not inviting you for sexual favors if that is what you mean, but you may sleep on my bed" 11:08:04 PM DM: Belza shrugs. "Your loss." 11:08:31 PM Creed: "I'm good, thank you." 11:08:42 PM DM: Tiprus: "A basement is fine." 11:08:48 PM Creed: Creed turns to Rune, "We have a couch, right?" 11:09:02 PM Rune: We'll make arrangements for proper furniture tomorrow, but yes, we have a couch. And lots of extra blankets. 11:09:09 PM Rune: And pillows. 11:09:13 PM DM: ((You do, actually, it's in a little area by the basement door)) 11:09:13 PM Creed: "I'm sleeping on the couch then, you two are sleeping in my room." 11:09:31 PM DM: Tiprus: "That sounds nice." 11:09:58 PM Creed: "Where are our blankets again, Rune?" 11:10:21 PM Rune: Probably clothes too, although you'll have to get the tails done specially, most people here don't have them. 11:10:32 PM Rune: Hall closet. 11:10:44 PM Creed: "They're much too large for any clothes that we own currently, we can head out tomorrow and buy some." 11:10:48 PM Rune: There's extra candles and a lantern or two in there too. 11:11:41 PM DM: Belza: "I shall not be seen without my armor before the likes of you people. I already lost my blade, my dignity has been halved already." 11:12:09 PM Creed: "And earlier you would have died for nothing or rotted in a cell, so I'd say you lost your other half by just being captured." 11:12:26 PM DM: Belza shoots you a withering look. 11:12:33 PM Rune: I don't need a blade to be dignified, personally. 11:12:41 PM Creed: "Either way, we can get you a new blade." 11:12:47 PM Rune: Being extra tall helps a lot more anyway. 11:13:11 PM Creed: "I'm sure we have spares around, once you learn Common you can ask that armored lad over there for some." Creed thumbs at Hank 11:13:28 PM Creed: "He's essentially the human version of what you two are." 11:13:48 PM DM: Belza: "His armor is puny. And he has no wings." 11:14:09 PM Creed: "Yet his skill with the blade is better than mine or Rune's." 11:14:30 PM Rune: And he's handsome. Of course, so is Quill. 11:14:45 PM Rune: And Taeral. I mean, I'm pretty sure you won't find a nicer-looking crystal anywhere. 11:15:14 PM DM: Tiprus: "He is certainly quite strong. That is good in a mate." 11:15:41 PM Rune: All three of them are, I think. 11:16:27 PM DM: Tiprus: "Well, we could not mate with a celestial. That would harm us both." 11:16:40 PM Creed: "Wait, celestial?" 11:16:59 PM DM: Belza: "Your friend in armor." 11:17:08 PM Creed: Creed looks to Rune and Quill and raises an eyebrow. 11:18:03 PM Rune: Oh, Hank. Is he? That makes sense. It's a good thing he didn't hug me, I'm awfully allergic to some kinds of holiness. 11:18:20 PM Creed: "As am I, I thought he was just part fey?" 11:18:50 PM DM: Tiprus: "Do you mean the male? No, your other armored friend. The one who was a cat." 11:19:08 PM DM: Belza: "We thought it was weird you would travel with one. I'm amazed she hasn't killed you both." 11:19:36 PM Creed: "We've worked together long enough for her to come to somewhat like us." 11:19:59 PM Creed: (( wait would there be like a ring of hurt on my neck then? )) 11:20:14 PM Rune: Ohh. 11:20:26 PM DM: Belza: "Good, you should take advantage of this and kill her when you gain the strength to." 11:20:33 PM DM: ((No, it doesn't work like that)) 11:20:37 PM Creed: (( oki then )) 11:21:16 PM DM: Tiprus: "Belza. Don't be ridiculous. Such trickery is a sign of weakness. Once you have the strength, they can fight head on." 11:21:25 PM Creed: "Nobody is killing anyone, not here or anytime soon. She's proven herself to be a good companion." 11:21:52 PM Creed: "I'm sure she could kill us all if she wanted." 11:21:57 PM DM: Belza: "She is celestial. You are infernal." 11:22:07 PM Rune: I haven't been involved with the war at all. 11:22:15 PM Rune: And I don't really want to kill anybody. 11:22:58 PM Creed: "Yet you do not see how well she has prevented herself from killing you ever since I freed you both." 11:23:04 PM Creed: "We will keep each other alive." 11:23:11 PM Creed: "Am I clear?" 11:23:20 PM DM: Belza scoffs and walks off. 11:23:38 PM DM: Tiprus: "...your terms are agreeable. Which room may we take?" 11:23:49 PM Rune: And don't hurt the crystal either. His name is Taeral. 11:23:50 PM Creed: "For now you will reside in my room." 11:23:59 PM Creed: "As stated earlier." 11:24:48 PM DM: Tiprus: "Ok...I think we shall go there now. Belza will be better in the morning." 11:25:47 PM Rune: Rune waves.